sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tempus the Ferret
"Stick together. We're not going out without a fight" -Tempus the Ferret Tempus the Ferret is a 19 year old male who's an ex-soldier for the Phion Kingdom. He joined the military hoping to protect his home, but realized that a much bigger problem began emerging. He quit the military hoping to stop this new threat while gaining allies along the way. Tempus has a fondness of quiet and relaxing activities which distracts him from the enormous conflict going on around in the world. Though he isn't fond of fighting, he does so to protect his loved ones and to ensure a peaceful future for the people. Concept and Creation Realizing that I could not hope to expand the Fabula de Lumine universe by using the same planet, I decided to create a new one that took the old one's place. I created the Apocalypse, where the universe was created. This lead to the creation of the new planet, Lux, where I could expand my universe. I created Tempus along with many other character and gave them Latin names. Tempus' name meaning "Time" in Latin. For Tempus' creation, I didn't do anything spectacular or design him after other characters of other games. All I did was come up with the design and his personality among other things. Backstory Not being a native of Phion, Tempus was born in the Noglan Empire during the height of it's power. Rumors spread around the country that the emperor ordered an assault on neighboring nations, so many people fled across the ocean. Among these people was Tempus who was 4 at the time, along with his family. They arrived in Phion where they struggled financially for a time. Eventually, things got better and Tempus was allowed to be entered in school. Not long after, his family was given citizenship and live a decent life. Tempus continued his studies though he was quite the procrastinator. While he did well, Tempus didn't do much work so his dad offered him a deal. If Tempus could get straight A's for the rest of his secondary school career, his dad would allow him to pursue his dream of becoming a park ranger. If he was unsuccessful, his dad would register him in the military so he could work for once. Time went by and Tempus ultimately failed and joined the military at 17. Soon after, the war between all the nations broke out and Tempus was unfortunate enough to be stationed at the front lines which is probably the worst place to be at, especially with the Lapis Dominion's advanced technology that can leave the battlefield as a wasteland. After a couple of battles, Tempus joined the squad of a few of his old cadet buddies. Personality Tempus is a serious character who prefers not to talk much. He's quiet, yet intelligent and proves to be a capable leader who can think of creative strategies. He loves Phion dearly as the King is a kind ruler, unlike the Emperor of the Noglan Empire. As stated, he is quite quiet, but he opens up mainly to his friends and family who he deeply cares about. Tempus despises fighting and has made that very clear, but recently he's done it a lot to stay alive during the war. Also, he fights to stop the greater evil behind the war. Appearance Tempus is an orange ferret with red eyes. He was long purple hair with bangs covering most of his right eye. His tail's tip is also purple and Tempus' muzzle is white. He wears a red scarf and his military uniform. His uniform consists of a black jacket with two gold buttons, a blue collared shirt, black pants, and black and green boots. Lastly, he wears black finger-less gloves and a red bandanna with a black pattern. Powers and Abilities While not having powers per say, Tempus is incredibly good at fighting with swords, knifes, daggers, and other such blades. He's also quite skilled at hand to hand combat and can take some punishment from enemies. Tempus is also pretty fast though he's not as fast as Sonic. Trivia * Tempus means time in Latin. * He's the most serious protagonist I've made so far. * He once met Ultima who acted pretty smug around him and other soldiers, so that's why Tempus didn't really like him. Quotes "My fight will continue until people like you cease to exist! " "Forget about your nationality, your ideals, your beliefs, and your powers. You think that what you're doing will make you happy? Light will always shine on and light will always vanquish the darkness. Today, we'll prove that!" "Stand your ground!" "My country means nothing if it doesn't exist. I'm here to fight for everyone on this planet." Category:Males Category:Good Category:Ferrets